The Perks of Drinking
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: SO5 story- Emmerson loves his alcohol, but what would happen between him and the party if he took it too far and was drunk?


**This is a fanfic I wrote as tribute to the release of Star Ocean Integrity and Faithlessness**

 **I do not own Star Ocean Integrity and Faithlessness or any of its characters. They are owned by Tri Ace and Square Enix**

* * *

Anne Petricieani could only watch in disgust as her superior, Emmerson T Kenny chugged down another glass of Resulian alcohol at the Inn at Myiddok

"Captain I think you had enough" The green haired woman clad in red said

"The Booze on Faykreed is really something. Its not every day I get to have this stuff Anne." The blue haired Federation captain said grogily "More Please!"

Anne Sighed as the bartender refilled Emmerson's glass

 _I really wonder if Alcohilism runs in his family_

Soon Fidel Camuze and the rest of the party consisting of Miki Sauvester, Fiore Brunelli, Victor Oakville and Relia came back _._ They were dumbfounded to see Emmerson Drunk

 _"_ Just how much did he drink Anne?" Fidel inquired

"Around 3 glasses" Anne could only guess

"He must have strong liver." Victor commented as Emmerson downed his fourth glass.

"Well this was certainly unexpected?" Fiore was surprised

"Hey guys' Emmerson greeted still drunk "Care to join me for a drink?"

"uh we'll pass" Fidel said nervously. Obviously he didn't drink. Emmerson then got up before funnily walking toward the party

"You know Fidel.. you really need to hone that swordmanship of yours" Emmerson spoke to him of all of a sudden "Otherwise there would be no way your father would trust with running his school"

'What the hell you know about swordsmanship!" Fidel asked apparently pissed "My father entrusted me with running the school ever since he left Sthal five years ago!"

Anne could only facepalm.

 _Here he goes_

Emmerson then approached Miki "Miki you really should get a longer skirt, it's clear that when the wind blows, I can easily see yer panties" he commented. Miki only gave him a punch to the face

"YOU PERV" Miki's face was red shouted at him

"Victor, Your exploits as a soldier of Resulia are nothing compared to what I've been through" Emmerson said drunkenly

"Are you mocking me?!" Victor said, threatening to take out his sword, However Anne stopped him before he could do Emmerson any harm

"Fiore ,that outfit of yours looks like walking chessboard. Why I could kiss that bosom of yours all day long." The Federation starship captain hit on her dreamily

"W-What?! IS that how you always thought of me? How dare you?!" The Green haired Signeturgist said in embarassment

"And you Little Miss Starlight" Emmerson said referring to Relia "You think you can save Feria with just confidence alone? Surely it *hic* requires more than that?"

"Emmerson, You're weird when you drink a lot" Was all Relia could say before Fidel and Miki Ushered her away. Emmerson than got wobbly on his feet before passing out.

"Forgive me Everyone. It would have been better for all of you not to see him in this state. Therefore I apologize for offensive remarks he may have said about you guys" Anne said. Fidel and the others just nodded "Can someone help me get him to a room?"

VIctor offered to go with her. Anne put one his superiors arms around her neck while Victor held the other.

"Tell me Victor" Anne spoke to him "As a soldier, what would you do if you caught your subordinates drunk on duty?"

"To be honest with you" Victor answered "In the Resulian Army, to serve as part of a the King's chosen means to serve with discipline and distinction. Any shameful acts by one individual damages the reputation of the whole unit. Therefore, if I caught my any of my subordinates drunk, I'd have them flogged 30 times."

"I see" Anne said with a smile "Would you be willing to do that honor once he wakes up?"

Initially Victor was confused by Anne's request but then he got the idea "Very well. I suppose it should be payback for all the things he said"

Where Emmerson woke up the net morning,, he saw Victor was in in the room

"Uh Victor what happened?" Emmerson asked

"You passed out drunk after downing your fouth glass of alcohol. Anne and I had to walk you up here."

"Well then, I apologize for burdening you both" Emmerson "Ugh, my back is still a bit sore."

"Is that so? Let me give you a massage then" Victor raised an eye "Lay on on your stomach" As soon as Emmerson was on his stomach, Victor saw a window of opportunity. With a devious smirk he unsheathed his sword before raising his scabbard up and bringing it down on Emmerson's back

"OW!"

"That was only the begining. I have more where that came from" Victor said as he continued to pummel Emmerson with his scabbard

"Ow! Ow! OW!. Hey cut that out! I though you said you were going to give me a massage?! OW!" The Blue haired Federation ship captain started to protest

After about 30 strokes victor stopped. "Okay its over. You can get up now" Emmerson got up still rubbing his back

"In case your wondering why I did that, Anne decided that you needed to be taught a lesson for indulging too much on the alcohol. Just so yuo know, What I did to you is the same punishment I give to my subordinates if I caught them drunk on duty." Victor explain

"For a soldier, you really are disciplined. Fine, I suppose I'll start drinking less from now on" Emmerson said in embarassment as he and Victor left the room

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think**


End file.
